


Camp H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E.

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilton's Horrorland AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: When someone offers you a free pass away from your mundane existence, do you say no to this? Of course not!But when it starts threatening your very life with your own insecurities, what are the chances that your young mind will recover?





	Camp H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E.

**Author's Note:**

> For simplicity on ages:
> 
> Peggy and Samuel are 13  
> Theo is 14  
> James is 15  
> Alex, John, Eliza, Laf, and Aaron are 16  
> Charles, Thomas, Hercules, and Angelica are 17
> 
> I kinda thought of Horrorland when I wrote this. This is Samuel's story.

"Ow!"

That's the sound of a strawberry blonde preacher's boy hitting the ground. And let me tell you, every time it happens, it's always over something much worse than the last.

Why do I know this exactly?

That boy is me.

Samuel Seabury. My parents just call me Sam or Sammy for short. I've never really had friends. But for some reason, people are always determined to make enemies with me. They think I'm privileged, spoiled, or rich. 

I'm none of the above.

They only think that because I am the preacher's kid. I don't know how that leads to either of the adjectives being thrown at me, but people are going to believe what they want, I guess .


End file.
